pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Auron/Archive 7
This is an archive of my talk page, from February 11th, 2008 to May 23rd, 2008. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. First. Owned. -Auron 06:30, 11 February 2008 (EST) Preemptively second-ing myself. --71.229 06:24, 11 February 2008 (EST) :Does that make me third? - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:26, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::Possibly fourth. --71.229 06:27, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::Someone is going to ninja time and be first you say? - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:30, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::Ayup. --71.229 06:31, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::Fourth - (ză'rē'năs thĕ shăd'ō) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:33, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::Fifth - (ăl zâr'ăs thĕ rē'pər) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:33, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Stop, thanks. This is a talk page, not a playground. -Auron 06:34, 11 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::Sorry - (ză'hîr ăl nĕphīlī) [snō hwīt tăn] 06:35, 11 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::I'll just take this moment to claim 0th... -- Armond Warblade 16:57, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::im faster then u all tbh --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:36, 12 February 2008 (EST) Thanks For unblocking me. Mind doing a few small favors? *Sysop only my talk page. I am not really going to contribute much tbh. That way, you can still warn me (if need be), and I don't receive useless 111111first!!!!!! spam. *Unblock some of my ip's. One was a school server ip, and another my mother's bf's computer. He wanted to post some builds, but found himself banned. I don't use it anyways. *Bsurge is better than inept. However, I prefer other alternatives. Wanna argue more? *My arbitration is going to be lulz. *ur guild name is still bad. However, I am in XoO/LaZy hybrid, so I am not one to speak. Euphoric is gud however. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:45, 12 February 2008 (EST) :HI READEM. O SHT EURO. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 21:46, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::I actually make prO euro spikes. For example StS. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 21:48, 12 February 2008 (EST) :1111111first!!!!! --71.229 21:49, 12 February 2008 (EST) but really, welcome back Which IPs? I would too, if I wanted to run meta-way. If I was building a guild team based on personal skill (members playing what they're good at), however, I'd probably be playing bsurge - we'd just have to stick in a lot more partyhealing on off-monk chars. Your arbitration is going to be short, as soon as xeeron stops spamming "plz2linqme." My guild name is outdated, I'm in Ttgr again. Cook wasn't bad to begin with, though. -Auron 05:43, 14 February 2008 (EST) http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:BahamutKaiser I'd forgotten just how epic that had gotten. -- Armond Warblade 03:55, 16 February 2008 (EST) :"If we were to take into account my vastly superior understanding and experience than the discussion would be over before it began." Man, we need a BahamutKaiser policy on pvx. Oh, right, we already have one... -Auron 05:45, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::PvX:Don't Be Bad? --71.229 05:49, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::Build Masters, theoretically. -Auron 06:43, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::I like mine better. ): --71.229 06:44, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::I liked how he said that, and then called everything bullshit and everyone idiots, and then claimed he wasn't arrogant or violating NPA. That was classic. -- Armond Warblade 14:45, 16 February 2008 (EST) ::::::We should so do that here. It can't get any stupider than wtf pyramids. Lord Belar 23:29, 16 February 2008 (EST) :::::::Yes, yes it can. --71.229 00:10, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::I meant conversations, not pieces of horse shit pretending to be contributors. Lord Belar 00:11, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::Lord Belar, I'll remind you of certain policies we have on this site. You may not respect them, but by following them we can ensure a constructive conversation. --71.229 00:15, 17 February 2008 (EST) that made me so emo just typing it out. ): ::::::::::Does he even have an account here? Lord Belar 00:17, 17 February 2008 (EST) :::::::::::Probably, but he's never contributed here or reads anything here so as far as everyone is concerned, no. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 00:44, 17 February 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Ok, good. Lord Belar 00:44, 17 February 2008 (EST) HAY GAIS WUTS GOIN ON IN HERE? --BahamutKaiser 00:56, 17 February 2008 (EST) IMA CHARGIN MAH LAZORZ Hide-And-Seek 12:32, 18 February 2008 (EST) Original vs Remastered Damn, the original is so much better. Thanks for the advice. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 10:35, 20 February 2008 (EST) Build ready for testing Hi Auron, I put the Barrage build you were commenting on in testing and was hoping you could throw a rating onto it. It would be appreciated. You can find it on the bottom of my page. Thanks! -- [[User:Angelus...|'Angelus']] 19:55, 28 February 2008 (EST) That was a fucking talk page spike. --71.229 21:58, 4 March 2008 (EST) Common Names Good idea, Auron. That is all. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:02, 6 March 2008 (EST) :Ye, if you're bored, you can help me find ones that need the template. I'm using prefixindex to help me scour the main namespace. -Auron 07:04, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::Once you've 'finished' I'll have a look through. I might add a few that don't exist etc etc. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:10, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::I hit the end of the main namespace ones. Add away, but try to redirect only popular builds (putting a template on AoG made me pause, as nobody's run it in like a year). -Auron 07:12, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::lol @ poor AoG. I have neither the penchant nor the motivation to go wild with redirects so don't worry ;) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:16, 6 March 2008 (EST) :::::I'll look for more later. Though it would probably be better to use for ones in the Build: namespace. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:27, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::::::Looks like they removed the double positives and double negatives from all skills BaineTheBotter 01:38, 9 March 2008 (EST) WTF, You're in Law? In that case, I love you, man. Law win on so many levels, you're lucky to get in. I know I probably couldn't....Rusty 03:56, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :I've played with em a bunch, I just asked fenix to invite me and he did. -Auron 04:03, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :: No matter what your cape says... your still ugly. Sorry to be the one to tell you that. Shireenformer sysop 04:05, 14 March 2008 (EDT) :::Pink unicorns are cool mmkay -Auron 04:06, 14 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Law fails at CoD4. Make sure you tell Mire I said that. Rusty 01:02, 15 March 2008 (EDT) werd Can you look at this for me? Idea I had, and I <3 rainbow spikes so. Rawrawr 18:35, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Possible Mistake in Archive a build I found something of a serious concern. Shogunshen, a build master, single handedly went into the Build:Me/W Illusion Slasher and deliberately nerfed many viable votes due to an obvious personal predjudice against the build (please see the ratings page). The build still works and is effective (I went glad point farming with it last night). I would appreciate a review of the issue, and a look into other builds this build master has overviewed, for this blaitant nerfing was a matter of someone abusing power to manipulate results. Shireen former sysop 17:35, 18 March 2008 (EDT) The build sucks shit. Your sig is ridiculous. I am going to go sleep now. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 17:47, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :: Good to see you again too Raedem. Shireen former sysop 17:50, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::TBH, the build is sort of fun, but just not practical. It is quite outdated, but has been a token IW build. --20pxGuildof 18:09, 18 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Guild hit it on the head. --Mala 19:03, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :::: Allright I could be wrong, but I failed to see any discussion about it on its discussion page. Just a lot of nerfed votes. Shireen former sysop 20:12, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :The build doesn't work, though I fully agree with you that removing the votes was unnecessary. Direct archival would've been prudent. Rapta left a note for me on my talk page, which can be found here here. I don't see where you are getting the "obvious personal prejudice" against a build, assuming it's possible to have one. Elaborate if necessary. Also, IW warriors are bad, even by RA standards. -Shen 21:11, 18 March 2008 (EDT) :: My appologies. Im just saw the comment on the talk page, the veto of (in my opinion) valid votes, and no discussion about archiving. So from my perspective it looked like I stumbled upon administrative rights abuse that had slipped through the cracks. I see now that is not the case and there is a strong general consensus against one of my favorite builds going the way of the dodo. No Harm no foul? (Sorry for cluttering your page Auron). Shireen former sysop 21:55, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Pst http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/Me_Zealous_Benediction_Protector Tell me what the almighty auron thinks of Ryudo's lowly builds.--Ryudo 17:44, 27 March 2008 (EDT) Which were the site policies needed a re-vamp? Hey bro, long time no see. Now that I've had a chance to look around again, I thought I'd stick my fingers back in the pot and figure out what I can do to help improve the site. Were hurting in a few areas, but I do know that you guys have been wanting to re-write several of the policies to make them PvX specific. Tell me which ones they were and Ill give a hand. Shireen former sysop 19:03, 28 March 2008 (EDT) :These. I think the only change from the GuildWiki version is that "GuildWiki" has been replaced with "PvXwiki" :P The most important two to re-vamp would be GuildWiki:Content over presentation and GuildWiki:Image use policy, as content over presentation as written doesn't really apply to PvX and we don't even have things like the image license tags. Also, I don't think we're an official fansite, due to our being sponsored by Razer™. It might be better to just create new ones at PvXwiki:Content over presentation and PvXwiki:Image use policy and tag them as proposals. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 16:51, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Build:E/any PvE Bsurge Because you ditched us, you get to tell me why that bar looks wrong. -- Armond Warblade 01:23, 1 April 2008 (EDT) your thoughts? Wondering if i could get your thoughts on this matter. =). PheNaxKian (T/ ) 11:47, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :The original plan was to have specific build masters for each category. That got pretty chaotic and was mostly lost and forgotten by the time build masters were coded in. By then, several of the people we'd lined up for positions had left, and it wasn't going to be very effective if we tried to push it through like we'd planned. So we just kept it as is. :Generally, being awesome in every area of the game isn't a huge task - most areas are the same. In PvE, you spec to beat the environment; in PvP, you bring the most imba shit possible and hope the other team isn't running a direct counter to your build. ArenaNet has done us a favor by severely limiting skill choice via constant nerfs of the most effective second choices, and basically left us all running tiny packets of skills for each profession. In general, if the build isn't using that predesignated packet, it's a bad build, simply because ArenaNet has made it so. There are exceptions, as always, but they are few and far between. :We decided to let the build masters patrol themselves, for the most part; that hasn't been entirely successful, but it's a work in progress. If a specific build master is not knowledgeable in a certain category, he should refrain from voting on the builds there (as he still carries a 200% vote weight), and should refrain from removing votes from builds in said category. It isn't a perfect system, but is, in general, easier to manage (and more efficient) than split-up build masters doing all separate stuff. -Auroñ 12:33, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Fair enough. Thanks for the input =). PheNaxKian (T/ ) 14:08, 17 April 2008 (EDT) PvE Sandstorm Warder About your vote: The bar as it is on the page is the one that should be used by heroes. PvE skills are in variants. WoF is pretty useful in PvE. You can easily run up to some foes, cast it and kite. Your vote is WAY too low for the reasons you posted. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 10:13, 27 April 2008 (EDT) :If it's for heroes, remove the general PvE tag. If it's for personal use, put pve skills on the bar. Remember; rodgorts and woh on the main bar, flare and mending in variants. :WoF is decently useful, at best. It's pricey and doesn't have an effect that matches the effort spent getting the spell off in the first place. You have to run up to enemies to use it (which means you can use better damage skills like Shockwave and Aftershock), and that's only if a player's running it; a hero will just plant the ward way outside of the action (if he plants it at all). :Your entire bar has simply ridiculous recharge. The most spammable skill on there is still on a 15 second recharge, and it causes exhaustion! Oh, and it's a pretty bad skill in general. Earth is a weak attribute line; wards are nice, but you can't fill a bar with them. I think the build concept is entirely flawed. It has little to no damage, passable party support, and is overflowing with attribute points (because speccing 13 estorage is a waste). -Auron 10:21, 27 April 2008 (EDT) ::I tried to make a good earth bar at one point using team builder. I used an entire page (8 bars) to compare different setups, and to compare them to various other elemental bars. My conclusion? If you want earth, go hybrid, and don't take an earth elite. -- Armond Warblade 10:25, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Have you seen this? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:12, 19 May 2008 (EDT) dR Nice. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:14, 19 May 2008 (EDT) :Benchwarmer as in, never play with, or not? —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:41, 19 May 2008 (EDT) ::I play midline, and they've got an extensive list of great midliners already (famous, kiro, windforce, ensign). Unless five people dropped dead at once, my chances of playing in an AT are nil. -Auron 21:51, 19 May 2008 (EDT) Plz2 write up ele bars faster. We need some PvE ele things here to stop people looking at our current trash, and I wtb one such bar, tbh. -- Armond Warblade 12:15, 22 May 2008 (EDT)